1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection construction for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-25187 discloses a means for connecting a power supply cable to a motor in a hybrid vehicle or the like that uses a combination of an engine and a motor as a source of power. The connector has a motor side terminal connected with an end of a motor conductor from a stator coil. A power feed terminal of a power feed cable is placed on the motor side terminal and the two terminals are fixed by a bolt. The bolt provides good connection reliability by strongly pressing both terminals together.
The above-described connection case requires the bolt insertion holes of the power feed terminal and the motor side terminal to be aligned. The terminals then must be fixed by hand so as not to move while keeping an aligned state. The bolt then must be inserted through both bolt insertion holes. The bolt inserting operation becomes burdensome if the bolt insertion holes are displaced from each other during the operation.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to efficiently connect a power feed terminal to a motor side terminal.